degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Connor-Alli Friendship
This article tells of the friendship between Connor Deslauriers and Alli Bhandari. Sometimes referred to as Calli (C'onnor/'Alli) They met on their first day at Degrassi in Season 8, they are both in the gifted program along with Clare Edwards and K.C. Guthrie. They barely interacted in season 9 and briefly in season 10. They are shown together again in Season 11. Friendship History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1) Alli and Connor meet for the first time and they also meet Clare Edwards. In Uptown Girl (2) Alli and Connor also become friends with Clare and meet K.C. Guthrie. In Man With Two Hearts Alli suggests they go build the robt they're working on at Connor's house. In Lost In Love (1) Connor asks Alli why K.C. got a rose for Clare and Alli doesn't tell him. But Alli notice's Connor's crush on Clare. In Lost In Love (2) Connor tries to hold Alli's hand, but she is disgusted and pulls away. In Causing a Commotion Alli sees Connor's lamp and later her and the other niners have lamps which land them all in detention. Later in detention Alli is irritated at Connor tapping his pencil and she goes over and tells him to knock it off so she breaks it in half, then Connor spits on her, then Alli who is disgusted calls him a freak and this provokes Connor to push Alli down to the floor. When Connor is in the office he is ordered to apologize and he refuses to do so. Days later Alli finally feels bad for Connor when The Shep calls him a freak and this angers her and the rest of the school. A while later Connor apologizes to Alli. In Danger Zone Alli tells Connor to fix whatever is happening with Clare and K.C. Season 9 In Shoot to Thrill Alli witnesses Connor being bullied. In In Your Eyes Alli, and the other niners minus K.C. and Jenna attend a party at Connor's house. Season 10 Breakaway (1) Alli witnesses Connor, Dave, Wesley and K.C. gossiping about Clare but does not know what they are talking about. In 99 Problems (2) To save Alli from embarrassment at the football game, Connor and everyone else from the bleachers decides to start dancing. In Don't Let Me Get Me Alli joins the science team and Connor gives her an amount of questions which Alli gets correctly. A few days later when Connor gets naked photos of Bianca ,Alli says "Down boy." Acting as if she didn't send them until Bianca comes in and the 2 girls get into a fight and Connor and Wesley record it on their iphones. Season 11 In Paper Planes (1) Alli spots Connor almost stealing a bra, but he puts his hood back up and knocks her down while leaving. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1) Alli and Connor are shown chatting with Jenna and K.C. until Clare shows up and asks them to help with the newspaper while Katie's away, but they all decide not to. Later they all decide to help her out. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2) Connor is curious to why Clare and Eli broke up and Alli tells him it was for good. Trivia *Connor has pushed Alli twice. Gallery Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Relationships Category:Friendships